


Striped Carnations - Against the Wall

by AFCChaddron (AFCBrandon)



Series: Striped Carnations [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFCBrandon/pseuds/AFCChaddron
Summary: Commissioned art piece for Striped Carnations
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Striped Carnations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740643
Kudos: 53





	Striped Carnations - Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned Artist - [Bev-Nap](https://bev-nap.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with scene from Chapter 4


End file.
